


Защитница

by AhnYeongAh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh/pseuds/AhnYeongAh
Summary: Прогулка Миранды по вечерней ИталииAU от 199 главы





	Защитница

Очередное задание закончено, и Миранда уже просто гуляет по вечернему городу. Тёплое солнце Италии клонится к закату, его лучи потихоньку розовеют. Щурясь на яркий свет, женщина невольно улыбается и придерживает волосы, которыми играет расшалившийся ветер. Экзорцистка неспешно идёт, с интересом разглядывая старинные дома, яркие витрины магазинов, уютные столики кафе и горожан вокруг. Внезапно взгляд выхватывает из толпы до боли родное лицо: кто-то из Ордена. Гладкие чёрные волосы собраны в низкий хвост, на губах такая непривычная ласковая улыбка, глаза нежно смотрят на идущего рядом, незнакомого Миранде человека. Женщина замирает посреди улицы, провожая глазами не заметившего её Канду Юу, который вот уже четыре с лишним года считался пропавшим без вести или даже погибшим. Лишь когда знакомая фигура скрывается в толпе, Миранда трогается с места.

Медленно идя, она уже не смотрит по сторонам, в задумчивости едва не врезаясь в прохожих. Уже в сумерках добравшись до гостиницы, Лотто останавливается и, глядя в тёмное небо, обещает себе никому не рассказывать про эту встречу. Ей кажется безумно важным сохранить в тайне это счастливое лицо самого мрачного члена Чёрного Ордена. Подумать только, теперь она, Миранда, защищает самого несокрушимого Канду!


End file.
